Yugioh 5D's Kamen Rider Ryuki
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Neo Domino City, the site of a secret war far from the eyes of ordinary people. A group of men and women risk it all to and compete against one another in a contest where there can be only one winner all for the chance to have their dearest wish granted.


AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories  
**_"Blah"_**- Card Visor

* * *

_Yugioh 5D's/Kamen Rider Ryuki_

The streets if Neo Domino were busy as the sun set behind the high-rise of tall buildings, amongst the crowds Yusei who was deep in thought.

Just then something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and looking across the street caught sight of a girl who looked to be about 16 with magenta hair on the opposite side dressed in the local high schools girls' uniform. _'No way, it's her... Aki Izayoi.'_

In an instant he was transported back to the moment he'd met the female student as well as another participant in the Rider War.

* * *

Aki stood there before the mirror, reaching into the pale red jacket that she wore she pulled a black rectangular block that had the kanji for fire in cast red printed upon it and pointed it at the reflective surface and a metallic red belt with a slot in the front appeared around her waist.

With a look of total focus she assumed a pose where she brought her right hand down to her waist and her left out in front of her with her palm facing towards her, her ring and pinkie finger curled slightly. Her hand flipped round as she cried _"HENSHIN..." _And she slotted the block into the belt and in a flash of three images appeared out of nowhere and laid them on top of her and in a flash she was clad in a predominantly black outfit that also had red detailing, on her chest was a breast plate that resembled a dragons head and her shoulder pads were shaped like claws. The helmet that adorning her head was black and red with two large pale red bug-like pale eyes and a red layered 'pony tail' that resembles flower petals extends from the back that runs down to her waist. And on her left hip was a holster that contained is a holster that held her weapon, a large black and red gun.

...

The female Rider stood over him, her contact monster Black Rose Dragon looming over her and the tip of her sword pressed against his throat._"Who am I?" _she said in a cold tone, _"I am Kamen Rider Rose Knight."_

* * *

"Rose Knight..." Yusei muttered under his breath.

Then in an act even he thought was one of the most dangerous and stupid he'd ever done, Yusei dashed out into the road doing his best not to be flattened by incoming traffic and over to the other side.

"Hey, hey babe." He cried out as he pushed his way through over to where Aki was and after a few more shouts was able to grab her attention, "There you are honey, I've been looking for you everywhere." Yusei said before wrapping his arms around her and catching her off guard by crushing his lips against hers. Satisfied Yusei wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dragged the girl into the nearest alley.

"Get off me." Aki demanded as she managed to get out of Yusei's grip before pushing him away, "What the hell was that about?"

"Izayoi, I need to speak with you." Yusei said firmly, "You need to quit the Rider War, it's too dangerous."

"Quit, you want me to quit?" Aki said angered, "You manhandle me, you molest me and drag me into this stinking alley to tell me to quit?"

"Izayoi listen to me the Rider War is not some game, if you fight there's a chance you can get hurt or worse killed." Yusei said, "Is whatever the prize is really worth your life?"

"You have no idea what I'm fighting for, so don't lecture me about what I should or shouldn't do." Aki retorted, she then turned around and began walking away.

"What is it then, fame? Power? Money?" Yusie called out, this stopped Aki in her tracks.

Suddenly an unseen forced knocked Yusei off his feet and sent sprawling to the ground, _'Whaa...what was that?'_ he looked up at Aki who was staring down on him with cold eyes with pieces of garbage floating in midair around her, "Izayoi, are you..." he was cut when another burst threw him into a wall and landed on a discarded mirror breaking the glass.

"Now you see, you can see what I have been cursed with." Aki spat venomously, "You can never understand what it's like for me being different and how lonely it makes you. I would hear people go on about how they wish to be more than they were me however I wish I could be like everyone else and live a normal life."

Yusei stared at the magenta haired girl; her eyes held a look of loneliness and isolation. He could tell because he'd seen the same look in Jack and Crows eyes way back when he first met them, however whilst Crow Jack and himself had had each other Aki most likely had been forced to go endure her suffering alone with no one to comfort or support her, to help ease the loneliness, "Izayoi..."

"That's why I'm in this tournament, to purge myself of this curse so I can be like everyone else and live like a normal person." Aki said in a solemn tone.

Just then the sound of chuckling was heard and looking round Yusei and Aki saw a pair standing in the mouth of the alley both had green hair and matching eyes and both looked to be no older than 14. One was a boy wearing a white jacket and pants with a blue and gold shirt underneath, his green hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached down his back but was also long at the front and cascaded in long bangs.

The other was a girl wearing a red-ish pink jacket and skirt with a red, like the boy she had long green bangs decorating her face although her hair was also done up in pig tails. "Well well well, what do we have here?" the girl said as if wondering aloud, "What do you make of them Rua?"

"Not sure Ruka," the boy replied, "The guy with weird hair doesn't look like much but the chick might be interesting."

"Who the heck are you two?" Yusei asked as he got back up to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh how rude of us, haven't introduced ourselves have we Rua." The girl, who they grasped had called Ruka, said off handily.

"It was rather rude of us Ruka." The boy, who has called Rua, replied, "Very well then, the names Rua and this is my sister Ruka. And as to what we're doing here, we're just here to check out the competition."

"Competition?" Aki said in a confused manner.

The twins grinned as they reached into their jackets and to Yusei and Aki's surprise pulled out an advent deck, Rua's was gold with a black earth kanji emblazed upon in whilst Ruka's was pale blue with a gold light kanji. "No way, those two kids are riders?" Yusei exclaimed.

Aki stared at the pair, _'They're just kids, why are they taking part in the tournament?'_ "What do you two want?" she said in a cool tone.

"Oh don't be like that babe, after all, me and my sis are only after a good time and I bet me and you could have a real blast." Rua said in a cocky tone, he then looked over at his sister, "What do you think sis, fancy a double date with these two?"

Ruka's eyes shifted to Yusei and a predatory grin spread across her face, "Well he certainly isn't bad looking, I bet him and me could have a real good time." Yusei was taken aback by this; he could hardly believe that such words had escaped from Ruka's lips, _'Are all 14 year old girls like this?'_

Aki meanwhile was not at all thrilled about Rua's proposal, "Listen here brat. Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Babe." She growled as she knocked the green haired male back with a TK blast.

"Oh well too bad then. Guess we go to option B." Rua said offhandedly.

Ruka then reached into her jacket and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewed the top and poured the contents on the ground. The twins looked down upon their reflections and pointed their advent decks at them and rider belt appeared around their waists, Rua's was grey and Ruka's silver. Rua brought his left arm across his chest whist forming the 'rock on' hand gesture whist Ruka took on a dancer like pose with her left leg jutting out in front of her with her toes of that foot touching the ground, her chest was puffed out and her arms out to the side palms facing forward. "HENSHIN..." the both cried and inserted their decks into the belts, three images appeared out of nowhere and laid them on top of them and in a flash both were in their rider outfits.

Rua's was primarily gold although the body had grey detailing; his chest armor was also gold and had round shoulder pads that had large grey circles on them, his card visor was attached to the left one. The guards that covered his arms and pads that covered his knees were grey and attached to the right one was a long and bulky green shaft that had 3 spikes attached to the end. His helmet was gold with two red lines running down between a pair of large red eyes and a series of grey spines sticking out the back.

Ruka's meanwhile was very different, hers was primarily pale blue, her chest is covered by a gold breast plate that have four red gems set in them as well as having gold shoulder pads. Her hands and feet were covered by blue gloves and boots and the golden arm guards she sported had a red gem set in them and her kneepads were also gold. The helmet on her head was pale blue with a large gold and red crest with a purple gem set in it attached to the forehead, large orange eyes and a pair of 'ears' attached to the sides. Finally attaché to her back was her weapon, a staff with the card visor attached to the guard.

"You like?" Rua asked, "Call me Kamen Rider Power Knight, and this is my partner Kamen Rider Ancient Knight."

With a cold look on her face Aki took out her advent deck and pointed it at the broken mirror behind Yusei and her belt appeared around her waists and assumed her henshin pose.

"HENSHIN..." she cried slotting her deck into her belt and her rider armor appeared. "Aki what are you doing?" Yusei blurted out as he grabbed her arm, "They're just kids."

"Shut up." She said as she shrugged him off, "Kids or not, they're still riders. And all other riders are to be eliminated, that's how the game works."

"Alright if there are no further questions let's get this party started already." Rua said impatiently.

The three riders pushed past Yusei and headed over to the broken mirror and one by one they were sucked inside where they would themselves in the familiar tunnel of white where three Ride Shooters were waiting for them. Riding on them they soon arrived in a large deserted area that resembled a town square and once all three of them had removed themselves from their Ride Shooters and prepared for battle.

"If no one minds I'll kick things off." Power Knight said as he drew a card from his advent deck and placed it in the Power Visor. **"**_**Spin Vent..." **_

In a flash the Power Driller, a large drill pieces, attaches itself on the green shaft attached to his right arm and began to spin, "Think you can top that babe?"

Inside her helmet one of Aki's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she drew a card, "Certainly." She said as she placed the card in the Rose Visor. _**"Strike Vent..."**_

The Malice Cannon, a large gun that is shaped like Black Roses head, appeared in Rose Knight's hands and pointed the weapon at Power Knight she was about to fire when Ancient Knight drew a card and slid it into the Ancient Visor, _**"Confine Vent..."**_

The effect of the card nullified the effect of Rose Knights weapon rendering it useless. "Thanks sis, I can take it from here." Power Knight said before charging Rose Knight lunging at her with the Power Driller, on the defensive Rose Knight did her best to avoid her opponent's attacks either by dodging or using the Malice Cannon as a shield to block Power Knights drill.

Summoning up all his strength Power Knight lunged at Rose Knight once more the Power Driller striking the Malice Cannon causing it to shatter and knock Rose Knight to the ground. "And now your mine." Power Knight said in triumph as he aimed the Power Driller at Rose Knight.

"Chiiiiya!" from out of nowhere Yusei clad in the armor of Kamen Rider Star Knight appeared and delivered a vicious drop kick at Power Knight knocking him away, not missing a beat Star Knight grabbed the dragon headed shaped Star Visor off his belt and slid a card inside it.

_**"Sword Vent..."**_ the blade shaped snout of the Star Visor extended till it was two meters long and swiped at Power Knight before delivering another kick that knocked him to the ground.

"You, what are you doing? I don't need your help." Rose Knight told Star Knight.

"I maybe wrong but according to my math 2 against 1 is uneven, I figured I'd come even the odds a little." Star Knight told her.

In the back ground Ancient Knight looked on in interest, _'Well this is unexpected, seems it's time to get serious.'_ "Rua, no more playing around." She told her brother as she drew a new card. _**"Swing Vent..."**_ the Fairy Whip, a long blue whip that split off into two green short cats tails appeared in Ancient Knights hand.

"Alright alright, sheesh." Power Knight muttered as he drew a card of his own. _**"Strike Vent..."**_ The Power Driller vanished and was replaced by the Dragon Header cannon, a gold weapon shaped like an odd shaped helmet that sported the same design as Power Knight's helmet which fired a burst of energy at the two enemy riders.

Rose Knight drew a card and slid it into the Rose Visor, _**"Shoot Vent..."**_ A bust of purple energy was fired which collided with shot fired by Power Knight, the two attacks held back the other for a few seconds before a large explosion of energy was created knocking both riders back. Whilst this was happening Star Knight and Ancient Knight were engaged with one another.

Star Knight was using all his dodging skills to avoid Ancient Knights whip side stepping and jumping to avoid its stinging strikes. _'Damnit, this is getting me nowhere fast...'_ Yusei inwardly cursed as he drew a new card and slotted it inside the Star Visor.

_**"Advent..."**_ in a flash Yusei's contract monster, Stardust Dragon appeared, every beat of its wings releasing sparkling particles as it touched down beside its contractor. With a cry the beast, both beautiful and terrible, let lose a cry as it appeared before releasing a large burst of sparkling energy from its jaws at Ancient Knight knocking her to the ground.

"Not bad, let's see how you like this." Ancient Knight said as she drew a card and slid it into the Ancient Visor. _**"Trick Vent..."**_ the instant the card was inserted Ancient Knight executed Shadow Illusion creating eight copies of herself and surrounding Star Knight.

"Nice trick, think I'll steal it." Power Knight said as he inserted a card. _**"Steal Vent..."**_ The card visor on Ancient Knights staff lit up and a card appeared in Power Knight's hand which he slid into his own visor. _**"Trick Vent..."**_

Like Ancient Knight eight copies of Power knight appeared all of whom were aiming their Dragon Header cannons at Rose Knight and fired at her.

"Izayoi!" Star Knight cried out, this distraction allowed Ancient Knight to deliver a nasty blow with her whip to Star Knights back.

"Err hello, your opponent is me." She said as she and her copies brandished their whips.

_'Damnit...'_ Star Knight cursed as he managed to draw a new card as he managed to avoid the Ancient Knight's whips.

_**"Guard Vent..."**_ In a flash the Star Shield, a shield shaped like his contract creatures head, appeared in Star Knight's hand which he used to block the opponents assault. Star Knight leapt into the air, at the same time he drew a new card and inserted it into the Star Visor, _**"Strike Vent..."**_

In a flash the Star Claws, gauntlets based on Stardust's own claws, appeared on Star Knights arms, the gauntlets began glowing with the same energy as Stardust's breath weapon as Star Knight unleashed a series of blows at the Ancient Knights knocking his opponents to the ground as well as dispel the copies.

Meanwhile Rose Knight was having a hard time keeping us with the multiple Power Knight's, each of whom had resummoned their Power Driller which they struck at her with. Scowling under her helmet Rose Knight rolled out of the way of another of the enemy's attacks and drew a card before inserting it into the Rose Visor, _**"Sword Vent..."**_

The gun then unfurled itself into a sword although it still retained a gun like hilt; Rose Knight began slashing at the attacking Riders however the numbers game seemed to be paying off for Power Knight. As Rose Knight was about to use her weapon on one of the many Rider copies another struck her in the back with its Power Driller causing the black and red Rider to collapse to the ground. Under his helmet Power Knight smirked as he dispelled his copies and resummoned his Dragon Header cannon and aimed his weapon at the fallen Rider and fired.

Before the burst of energy could connect a flash of shimmering white dived in front of Rose Knight and grabbed hold of her.

Looking over and saw Star Knight who'd had his arms wrapped around her. "What the hell, what the heck do you think you're doing" she demanded.

"I happen to be saving your skin, now shut up and let me work here." Star Knight responded as he drew a new card and slid it into his Star Visor.

_**"Aero Vent..."**_ The cape on Star Knight's back transformed into a pair of wings similar to Stardust's, the 'wings' spread themselves and Star Knight took off into the air carrying Rose Knight with him.

"Oh no you don't." Ancient Knight, who'd just appeared at her brother's side, the twins both drew a new card and inserted them into their respective card Visors. _**"Advent..."/"Advent..."**_

In a flash both the twins' contract monsters, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon, appeared, letting out a metallic sounding cry Power Tool set after the two enemy riders only to find Stardust blocking its path. The majestic white creature fired a blast of sparkling energy at the robot dragon who responded by blocking the attack with its shovel like hand, the gold mecha dragon then lunged at Stardust with its screwdriver attachment like a dagger only for its opponent to dodge out of the way before grabbing a hold Power Tool and slam it into a nearby building.

Stardust's actions however allowed Ancient Fairy Dragon to slip past to pursue Star Knight; with the two Riders in its sights the blue serpentine dragon fired a burst of energy from its mouth at Star Knight and Rose Knight. Whilst it didn't them the force of the attack was enough to knock Star Knight out of the air as well as lose his grip on Rose Knight forcing him to drop her.

"Izayoi!" Star Knight yelled as the black and red clad rider fell towards the ground.

As she fell Rose Knight drew a new card and slid it into her Rose Visor, _**"Advent..."**_ In an instant Black Rose Dragon appeared, its contract Rider landing elegantly landing on its back, and descended towards the ground allowing Rose Knight jump off. Just then Star Knight alighted beside her and was greeted by the female Rider punching him in the gut.

"What was that for?" Star Knight grunted in pain as he clutched his gut.

"You bastard, you dropped me." Rose Knight yelled at him, "If I hadn't summoned Black Rose to catch me could have been killed."

"Hey, it wasn't like I did it on purpose." Star Knight fired back.

"Awe isn't that sweet, the little love birds are having a moment." Both Riders looked round and saw Power Knight and Ancient Knight, their respective contract monster hovering over them, headed towards them.

"Shut up, we are not love birds you little shi..." Rose Knight fired back as she pointed her gun blade at the two.

"Temper temper babe." Power Knight replied in a mocking tone, "Me and my sister are just kids after all, you wouldn't want to go corrupting us."

Rose Knight was fuming and would most likely would have tried to decapitate the younger Rider if they weren't suddenly interrupted by large group of mirror monsters, mostly Mad Archfiends and a few Vice Dragons, appeared forcing the four Riders to face them rather than one another.

"Damnit." Power Knight cursed as he blasted at several of the monsters with his Dragon Header, he then struck in the back by a shower of shards by a Mad Archfiend causing him to drop to the ground.

The monster prepared to pounce on the fallen Rider when Ancient Knight's whip wrapped its neck and pulled it towards her and drove her staff through its chest. "You idiot." She berated him as she kicked a Vice Dragon in the chest; she then drew a card from her deck and slipped it into the Ancient Visor, _**"Final Vent..." **_

Ancient Fairy Dragon let out a cry as Ancient Knight leapt into the air, as she solar began collecting in Ancient Fairy's mouth and as the beast contract Rider drew level fired the energy creating a burst of solar energy which launches Ancient Knight at several of the Monsters Ancient Knight executing a devastating drop kick on them resulting in a big ass explosion.

"Smart little so and so…" Power Knight grumbled as he jumped back to his feet, drew a card and inserted it into the Power Visor, _**"Final Vent..."**_ In an instant Power Tool Dragon appeared and lifted Power Knight into the air and dropped from a great height onto a group of Mirror Monsters destroying them. At the same time Star Knight and Rose Knight had their own hands full; Rose Knight was using her gun blade to slash at them whilst Star Knight was doing the same with his Star Claw gauntlets.

"Enough of this." Rose Knight growled as she drew a card and inserted it into the Rose Visor,_** "Final Vent..."**_

Black Rose Dragon appeared behind her contractor who dashed towards a group of Mad Archfiends with the tip of her sword dragging along the ground, as she did Black Rose Dragon fired a combination bust of dark energy mixed with red flower petals which Rose Knight became engulfed by and executed a devastating Rider Slash on the group of monsters.

Star Knight did the same and drew his own Final vent card and inserted it into the Star Visor. _**"Final Vent..."**_

A gauntlet shaped like Stardust's headed attached itself to Star Knight's arm whilst his contract monster positioned itself above him, the two of them unleashed a blast of powerful blue-silver flames on the foe incinerating them.

"Yatta," Power Knight cheered once all the monsters had been killed, "Now that's done we can…" He looked about to find that Star Knight and Rose Knight were missing, "What, their gone."

"No spit genius." Ancient Knight responded in an annoyed tone.

* * *

Back in the real world Star Knight and Rose Knight emerged from a mirror into the changing cubicle of a clothing store located in a shopping mall, as they emerged their Rider armor vanished revealing their true forms. As her armor fell away Aki grabbed her side and began breathing heavily, _'Damn brat, hit me harder than I thought.'_ She grimaced.

Yusei noticed this, "Izayo, are you…" he began as he tried to check her.

"Don't touch me." She snapped at him, "I don't need or your help. Don't think I owe you for this either, next time I'll kill you." With one final cold glare Aki stormed out of the changing room, Yusei emerged seconds later and watched as Aki exited the store, _'Izayo…'_

* * *

Elsewhere on one of the cities many highways Jack Atlas was tearing along on his motorcycle when the familiar tingling sensation in the back of his mind went off alerting him to the presence of Mirror Monsters and they seemed to by close.

Revving the engine the blond Rider weaved his way through traffic till he arrived near some old warehouses, to his surprise he found that one of the structures was ablaze and was just in time to see a monster, an Ogre of the Bloody Tears, explode as a figure slashed it across the chest with his rapier like sword.

Jack gazed at the figure taking in that was standing there was a figure clad in black, the helmet sporting a pointed crest that kind of resembled feathers with two small red points amongst them as well a set of red eyes either side of second a pale yellow crest that sortof resembled a beak. His body was primarily dark blue with black detailing and the chest armor as well as wrist and leg armor were grey and, his black shoulder pads featured red diamond shaped markings on them and attached to his back are two grey pieces of fabric that resemble long feathers. Around his waist was the standard rider belt with a grey Advent deck set which bore the kanji for darkness emblazed in black and at his side was a sheath for his rapier weapon.

_'No doubt, he has to be another Rider.'_ Jack thought as he climbed off his bike, "Hey you there, turn and face me."

The other Rider looked over and saw Jack standing there, under his helmet his eyes widened, _'No way, Jack…'_

Jack held his deck, which was blood red and featured the kanji for darkness on it, out in front on him and him and the familiar Rider belt appeared around his waist, he then raised his left arm and slowly brought it down till his palm was level with his face and clenched it into a fist.

"HENSHIN..." he cried and slotted his deck into the belt and his rider armor appeared primarily dark red with black chest armor shoulder elbow guards and pads knee pads (all of which featured some nasty looking spikes) and gauntlets, the left one having his Demon Visor shaped like a his contact monsters head attached to it, with a blood-red cape with a black lining flowing from his back. His head was covered by a helmet had three horns, two on the sides and one on top, framing a pair of enormous and rather creepy red bug eyes.

Not missing a beat Red Knight drew and card and slipped it into his card reader, _**"Sword Vent…"**_

An object descended from the sky which Red Knight caught without hesitation revealing it to be the Red Blade, a red and black sword with a cross guard that resembled Red Dragon Archfiend wings.

Frowning under his helmet the other Rider drew his own card and slid it into a slot on his rapier, _**"Sword Vent…"**_ Like Red Knights weapon a pair of black scimitar blades, descended from the sky which the dark Rider caught.

"Before we start, tell me who you are." Red Knight demanded as the two Riders brandished their weapon at each other.

"Call me…Kamen Rider Black Wing." The Rider replied before the two clashed.

* * *

AN Ok some explination needed here . Over the last few monthes I been in contact with another on this site called Ninetalesuk and around the same time we both got into watching Kamen Rider (I've seen Kabuto Double and am in the process of watching Blade Den-O and and if I can find a place to see subbed episodes I'd be watching OOO as well , damn Toku, dunno which ones he's seen) and during that time we also came up with Riders based on Yugioh cards spesifically ones from 5D's.

Anyway I had this stuff lying around so I figured I might as well do something with it and did this, please tell me what you all thought, was it good or not? Do you like what we've done, please review and tell me. This is alos my first attempt at writing both Yugioh 5D's and Kamen Rider fiction so please tell me how I did.

Below are some bio's I did, some are more detailes then others, as well as descriptions and info on a few of the Riders we created.

Well that's me done, I look forward to your comments. Later.

Name: Yusei Fudo  
Age: 18  
Rider: Star Knight  
Contract Monster: Stardust Dragon  
Bio- Orphaned at an early age Yusei grew up in an orphanage in Satellite where he met and befriended Jack Atlas Crow Hogan and Kiryu Kyosuke. Upon arriving in Neo Domino city he stumbled upon the Rider War by accident, although he see's the fighting itself as pointless he enters the tournament to keep innocent people from being caught in the crossfire.

Name: Jack Atlas  
Age: 18  
Rider: Red Knight  
Contract Monster: Red Dragon Archfiend  
Bio- Orphaned at an early age Jack grew up in an orphanage in Satellite where he met and befriended Yusei Fudo Crow Hogan and Kiryu Kyosuke however Jack's ambitions and lust for power often put him at odd with the others. He left Satellite after an incident occurred causing the group to part ways, since then he's been looking for an opportunity to prove his strength. Bored with his life as he's been unable to find a worthy challenge Jack entered the Rider War for a chance to prove his power.

Name: Crow Hogan  
Age: 18  
Rider: Black Wing  
Contract Monster: Black Winged Dragon  
Bio- Orphaned at an early age Yusei grew up in an orphanage in Satellite where he met and befriended Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas and Kiryu Kyosuke, Crow was present for Yusei and Jacks falling out however instead of heading out to Neo Domino like Yusei and Jack Crow stayed behind to care for orphaned children. Crow entered the Rider War for money to keep the orphanage he Jack and Yusei grew up in from closing down.

Name: Aki Izayoi  
Age: 16  
Rider: Rose Knight  
Contract Monster: Black Rose Dragon  
Bio- Aki was born with Psychic abilities however she saw them as a curse rather than a gift; this has caused her to grow up into a cold and bitter person. She's entered the Rider War in order to rid herself of her curse.

Name: Ruka  
Age: 14  
Rider: Ancient Knight  
Contract Monster: Ancient Fairy Dragon  
Bio- Believing the tournament to be a game Ruka entered the Rider War alongside her twin brother Rua, however the pair are naive of the tournaments more sinister nature. Unlike many of the other participants the twins have entered as a team believing it will give them the edge over the competition. Whilst Rua fights their opponents with raw strength Ruka aids him with her Advent Cards in order to wear the opponent down.

Name: Rua  
Age: 14  
Rider: Power Knight  
Contract Monster: Power Tool Dragon  
Bio- Believing the tournament to be a game Rua entered the Rider War alongside his twin sister Ruka, however the pair are naive to the tournaments more sinister nature. Unlike many of the other participants the twins have entered as a team believing it will give them the edge over the competition. Rua is the muscle of the team, using physical strength to wear down the competition whilst Ruka uses her Rider abilities to support him.

Name: Kiryu Kyosuke  
Age: 20  
Rider: Infernity  
Contract Monster: Hundred Eyes Dragon  
Bio- Long ago Kiryu was friends with Yusei Jack and Crow however because of an incident that occurred 5 years prior to the tournament Kiryu spent time in a correctional facility. He blames his incarceration on Yusei Jack and Crow upon being giving opportunity entered the Rider War to get revenge on his former friends.

Name: Demark  
Age: 38  
Rider: Apeman  
Contract Monster: Zeman the Ape King  
Bio- A businessman and head of a successful corporation, Demark however possesses a sinister nature that he keeps hidden from the public. He entered the Rider War to gain more wealth.

Name: Bommer  
Age: 28  
Rider: Reactor  
Contract Monster: Giant Bomber Airraid.  
Bio- Bommer was born into a small village in the Andes Mountains. After a natural disaster struck Bommer left in order to raise money to help rebuild it. Entered the Rider War for money to aid his village

Name: Carly Nagisa  
Age: 19  
Rider: Fortune  
Contract Monster: Fortune Lady Earthy  
Bio- A wannabe reporter for a newspaper Carly became infatuated with Jack Atlas and has entered the Rider War to win Jack's love, she is unaware that Jack is also a participant.

Name: Misty Lola  
Age: 25  
Rider: Reptilianne  
Contract Monster: Bad End Queen Dragon  
Bio- Entered the Rider War to avenge her brother's death which she blames Aki for.

Name: Rudger Godwin  
Age: 35  
Rider: Arachnid  
Contract Monster: Underground Arachnid  
Bio- Entered the Rider War because of fate.

Name: Rex Godwin  
Age: 32  
Rider: Nasca  
Contract Monster: Sun Dragon Enti  
Bio- Dissatisfied with the world and believes it to be on a path of destruction. Rex creates the Rider War with the intention of winning it himself and using the combined powers of all 14 Riders to become a god and thus bringing peace to the world.

Name: Mirror Yusei  
Age: ?  
Rider: Malefic  
Contract Monster: Malefic Stardust Dragon  
Bio- A mysterious Rider who originates from the Mirror World who resembles Yusei Fudo, Kamen Rider Star Knight, and because of this he is not an official participant of the Rider War. Cold cruel and cunning, he is the exact opposite of Yusei. His goals are unknown.

KAMEN RIDER STAR KNIGHT

HELMET - The helmet was a silvery blue with large, bug-like dark blue eyes. Three short horns grew from the back with one on the top and two on the sides. A long horn-shaped crest went between her eyes, with the tip placed over the mouthpiece.

BODY - Her chest armor was pure silver on the sides and back with a darker shade of silvery blue on her front mostly covered by a literal breastplate with two massive purple jewels on it, and a crest in the middle resembling the one on her belt on top, extending out to her neck and shoulders. Flowing down her back was a silvery blue cape that looked almost like wings. Her gloves were pure white. Around her wrists were pure silver arm guards. The rest of her costume was coloured silvery blue. On her knees were metallic kneepads, and she wore boots that were a darker shade of silvery blue with black circles in the middle.

Around her waist was an odd metallic belt with a silver rectangle that had a green Wind Kanji on it for a buckle. On her left hip was an odd silver dragon head with blue slit eyes and a short crest with three horns growing from the back.

ADVENT CARDS

Advent (ATK/4000) - Summons Stardust Dragon

Sword Vent (ATK/3000) - Summons the Star Sword, a weapon with a cross guard shaped like Stardust's head, with two short blades and a long, silver blade.

Guard Vent (DEF/3000) - Summons the Star Shield, which is based on Stardust's head.

Aero Vent - Changes her cape into wings based on Stardust's.

Strike Vent (ATK/3000) - Summons the Star Claws, gauntlets based on Stardust's own claws.

Final Vent (ATK/7000) - Shooting Sonic: Star Knight will receive a dragon-like head while Stardust Dragon will attack the foe from one side and Star Knight will attack from the other, unleashing a full blast of powerful blue-silver flames on the foe.

Assault - Upgrades to Assault Mode

Majetic - Upgrades to Majestic Mode

Kamen Rider Red Knight

Red Knight was, as his name implied, mostly red, a dark red spandex bodysuit covering most of his form. A metal vest with black sculpted muscles and red lines covered his torso. Elongated black rings with thick metal studes on them wrapped around his shoulders. Gauntlets and greaves of a similar make with spikes on the elbows and knees covered his arms and legs. A metal belt with a buckle designed to hold a solid blood red rectangle with the Kanji Symbol of Darkness emblazoned on it wrapped around his waist. A blood-red cape with a black lining flowed down his back.

His helmet had three horns, two on the sides and one on top, framing a pair of enormous and rather creepy red bug eyes.

Sheathed at his side was a thin red and black sword with a cross guard resembling the wings of Red Dragon Archfiend, with a space in between them that cards could be slotted into.

ADVENT CARDS

Advent (ATK/5000) - Summons Red Dragon Archfiend.

Sword Vent (ATK/4000) - Summons the Scarlet Blade,

Guard Vent (DEF/4000) - Summons the Scarlet Barrier

Aero Vent - Changes his cape into wings based on Red Dragon Archfiend's.

Strike Vent (ATK/4000) - Conjures the Crimson Gaunlet, a dragon-headed gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of flames assisted by Red Dragon Archfiend

Final Vent (ATK/8000) - Absolute Powerforce : Red Dragon Archfiend traps his opponent in a fiery tornado, then summons flames in his claws before charging at the foe. Red Knight does the same with his Scarlet Blade burning from the opposite side. They strike at the same time in a huge explosion and wind up standing with their backs to each other as flames consume their victim.

KAMEN RIDER ROSE KNIGHT

HELMET - The helmet is primarily black with large, bug-like pale red eyes. A red layered 'pony tail' that resembles flower petals extends from the back that runs down to her waist.

BODY – Primarily black with red detailing. The chest is covered by a breast plate shaped like Black Rose's head and shoulder pads that are shaped likes its claws. Hands are covered by red gloves and red arm guards. Her knees are covered by red metallic kneepads and has black boots on her foot.

Around his waist is a red metallic belt with a black rectangle that has a red Fire Kanji on it on the buckle. On her left hip is a holster that holds her weapon, a large black and red gun.  
Rose Knight's Advent Deck

ADVENT CARDS

Advent (ATK/3500) - Summons Black Rose Dragon.

Sword Vent (ATK/2000) – The Rose Visor changes from gun mode to sword mode and extends out into a gun blade, resembles Lightning's default weapon from FFXIII.

Guard Vent (DEF/3000) - Conjures the, Rose Guard, a red shield modelled on Black Roses wings.

Shoot Vent: (ATK/2000) Fires a bust of purple energy. Can be used in either gun or gun blade mode.

Copy Vent: Copies the last Advent Card slotted and obtains a copy as if it was his own.

Strike Vent (ATK/3000) - Summons the Malice Cannon, a large gun that is shaped like Black Roses head.

Final Vent (ATK/6000) – Black Rose Flare: Rose Knight will charge the enemy, the tip of his sword dragging along the ground. At the same time Black Rose Dragon fires a combination bust of dark energy mixed with red flower petals at the opponent, Rose Knight becomes engulfed her Contract Beasts attack and executes Rider Slash on the opponent.

Kamen Rider Power Knight

HELMET - The helmet is gold with two red lines running down between a pair of large red eyes and a series of grey spines sticking out the back.

BODY – Primarily gold with grey detailing. The chest is covered by a breast plate and shoulder pads are similar to those on Power Tool Dragon, the left shoulder features the Power Visor card reader. Hands are covered by grey gloves and grey arm guards, attached to his right arm is a green shaft that is as long as his forearm. His knees are covered by grey metallic kneepads and his boots are also grey.

Around his waist is a grey metallic belt with a gold rectangle that has a black Earth Kanji on it on the buckle.

ADVENT CARDS

Advent (ATK/3000) - Summons Power Tool Dragon.

Spin Vent (ATK/2000) - Conjures the Power Driller, a large drill attaches itself on the green shaft attached to his right arm.

Guard Vent (DEF/3000) - Conjures Load Shield, a shield shaped like a large blue scoop.

Strike Vent (ATK/2000) - Conjures the Dragon Header, a cannon shaped like Power Tool's head attaches itself to the green shaft attached to his right arm which fires a burst of energy.

Steal Vent: Steals a target Rider's weapon.

Final Vent (ATK/4000) – Crafty Break: Is lifted into the air Power Tool Dragon and is dropped from a great height with the Power Driller extended.

Kamen Rider Ancient Knight

HELMET - The helmet is primarily pale blue with a large gold and red crest with a purple gem set in it attached to it forehead, large orange eyes. Attached to the side of its head are a pair of 'ears'.

BODY – Primarily pale blue. Her chest is covered by a gold breast plate that have four red gems set in it and gold shoulder pads. Hands are covered by blue gloves and gold arm guards that have a red gem set in them. His knees are covered by gold kneepads and has blue boots on her foot.

Around his waist is a silver metallic belt with a pale blue rectangle that has a gold Light Kanji on it on the buckle. Attached to her back is her weapon, Ancient Visor, a staff similar to Double's Metal Shaft. Attached to the guard is the card reader.

ADVENT CARDS

Advent (ATK/2000) - Summons Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Swing Vent (ATK/1000) - Summons the Fairy Whip, a large whip shaped like AFD's tail

Guard Vent (DEF/3000) – Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings appear on Ancient Knights back executes Ancient Guard, a guard shield wrapping around Ancient Knight

Nasty Vent (ATK/1000)- Ancient Fairy Dragon executes Sonic Breaker to disable Her enemies with a high pitch shriek.

Trick Vent (ATK/ 1000)- Ancient Knight can execute Shadow Illusion creating up to eight copies of herself.

Confine Vent- Nullifies the effect of the Advent Card of the target Rider for one round.

Final Vent (ATK/3000) – Eternal Sunshine: Ancient Knight leaps into the air whilst Ancient Fairy Dragon fires a burst of solar energy which launches Ancient Knight at the opponent where Ancient Knight performs a devastating drop kick on the opponent.

Kamen Rider Black Wing

HELMET - The helmet is primarily black with a black crown like crest attached to the top that resembles feathers with two small red points amongst them. On the face is a gold beak like crest that is in between a large red eyes and covers the mouthpiece.

BODY – Primarily dark blue with Black detailing. The breast plate covering his chest as well as his wrist and leg armor are grey and. His shoulder pads are black with red diamond shaped markings on them. Attached to his back are two grey pieces of fabric that resemble Black Winged Dragon's tail feathers.

Around his waist is the standard rider belt with a rectangular slot in the buckle for the Advent deck which is dark grey that has a black kanji darkness emblazed on it. Attached to the belt is a sheath for his rapier weapon, the Black Visor.

ADVENT CARDS

Advent (ATK/4000) - Summons Black Winged Dragon

Guard Vent (DEF/2000): Summons the Black Shield, a shield shaped like Black Winged Dragons head.

Sword Vent (ATK/3000): Summons Black Wing's Dark Saber's, a pair of black scimitar blades that resemble feathers from Black Winged Dragon's wings.

Aero Vent –Black Winged Dragon's wings appear on his back.

Trick Vent (ATK/1000): Black Wing can execute _Shadow Illusion_ creating up to eight copies of himself.

Final Vent (ATK/6000) – Black Burst: Black Winged Dragon's wings glow red and forms a large orb of black energy. At the same time Black Wing leaps into the air and becomes engulfed by the orb, he then drops towards the opponent with one or both Dark Sabre's raised above his head.

Kamen Rider Malefic

HELMET - The helmet is a dull grey gold with a pair of large dark blue eyes. Three short horns are attached to the back with one on the top and two on the sides. A long black horn-shaped crest is attached to the front and runs down between the eyes, with the tip placed over the mouthpiece.

BODY – Primarily dull grey with black chest armor that has two large purple gems set in it. Attached to his back is a black cape that resembles a set of wings. His gloves and boots are dull grey and the guards on his wrists and shins are black.

Around his waist is the standard rider belt with a rectangular slot in the buckle for the Advent deck which is dark grey that has a black kanji darkness emblazed on it. Attached to the belt is the over the left hip is the Star Visor which is shaped like Malefic Stardust's head.

ADVENT CARDS

Advent (ATK/5000) - Summons Malefic Stardust Dragon

Sword Vent (ATK/4000) - Summons the Star Sword, a weapon with a cross guard shaped like Stardust's head, with two short blades and a long, silver blade.

Guard Vent (DEF/4000) - Summons the Star Shield, which is based on Stardust's head.

Aero Vent - Changes her cape into wings based on Malefic Stardust's.

Strike Vent (ATK/4000) - Summons the Star Claws, gauntlets based on Stardust's own claws.

Final Vent (ATK/8000) - Shooting Sonic: Malefic will receive a dragon-like head while Stardust Dragon will attack the foe from one side and Star Knight will attack from the other, unleashing a full blast of powerful blue-silver flames on the foe.


End file.
